DEMONS AND HOMUNCULI DONT MIX!
by Ouroboros General
Summary: What happens when the villians of fma and inu have to live together? Utter madness thats what you get! BEHOLD THE AWESOMENESS OF CHAPTER 6! REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!
1. HOMELESS

DEMONS AND HOMUNCULI DON'T MIX!

CHAPTER 1 : HOMELESS

It all started one day after Mt.Hakurei blew up. Naraku, Kagura,Kanna, and kohaku were sitting in a cave filled with disgusting sewage and crap (Which they just happened to be sitting in). Kagura: Well isnt this just great first that castle which was filled with your so called MIASMA!

(Kagura had always suspected it just being Narakus BO) Then That crappy rock of a mountain and now behold the Shit filled lair of the all mighty Naraku All shall fear it!

Naraku: Are you finished bitching yet Kagura?

Kagura: Yeah I think that about covers it but seriously when are we going to get a new lair?

Kanna: I want a Pony!

Everybody just stared at Kanna for a few minutes then slowly backed away.

Naraku: Uh anyway I just called a old friend from college.

Kagura: You had friends?

Naraku: Shut up Kagura anyway she isnt a demon although she does come close.

Kagura: Figures.

Naraku: What did I just tell you about shutting up any way her name is Dante and she has agreed to let us crash at her place for a wile. There is a catch though all her kids still live with her.

Kagura: Great I get to live with a bunch of mommas Boys oh well anything beats this cave.

Naraku: Also she lives in another dimension.

Kagura: What kind of college did you go to?

Naraku: You don't wanna know. Anyway we leave tomorrow so pack your bags tonight.

Kohaku: What bags?

Naraku: Shut the hell up Kagur... Kohaku! That was weird oh well we leave for the gate tomorrow.

Kagura: Oh Joy!

Then everybody except for Kanna who was mumbling something about evil ponies went to sleep.

Yes, in the crap filled cave. To Be Continued


	2. WHAT KIND OF DEMONS ARE THOSE

CHAPTER 2: WHAT KIND OF DEMONS ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?

After taking an annoyingly long hike through the woods Naraku and his unfortunate servants arrived at a large clearing that was shaped like a large eye.

Kagura: Why didnt we just fly on my feather or ride on your poison cloud thing?

Naraku: Because this clearing can only be reached by walking.

Kagura: That doesn't make any sense.

Naraku: WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SHUTTING THE HELL UP!

Kagura: Oooo scary voice big whup.

Just as Naraku was about to as he called it Give Kagura a whuppin Kanna said...

Kanna: Naraku why did those Hobos force us to take a bath?

This somehow distracted Naraku enough to forget Kagura.

Naraku: Well you see Kanna it was uh Hobo bath day where all the hobos give out free baths.

You see Kanna hadn't known that the cave they had been sleeping in yesterday was filled with crap. Well she had known but then she started freaking out and occasionally having random outbursts about ponies and had forgotten all about it. That's how hygienic Kanna is.

Kanna: oh.

Naraku: (Phew thought she was gonna wig out again). Ok time to do the dew No not Mountain Dew. Then Naraku started to do extremely weird things like quack like a duck and clap his hands and slam them on the ground. He did a number of weird things like this and nothing happened. Then when he was finally done(and everybody was giving him weird looks by the way) every thing disappeared and a giant gate with weird symbols on it I think you know the one I mean was the only one object there. Then the gate opened and everybody was pulled in by inky black hands.

Then when everybody woke up all four of them were in a beautiful mansion hallway.

Naraku: Ok anybody missing any body parts.

Kanna: no

Kohaku: nope

Kagura: No... wait I can feel my heart Im FREEEEEEEEEEEE.

Kanna: yep me too.

Kohaku: Sadly no.

Naraku:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lust: Now Greed guess what happens next time you try to hit on me.

Greed: Gulp you cut THEM off?

Lust: That's right.

The four looked around to see two figures dressed in black. One had extremely long fingers and was using them to dissect the one with white fluff on his shoulders.

Naraku: Um Im sorry who the hell are you?

Greed: Hey thats my line.

Just as lust was about to reply a woman with purplish hair and fancy clothes appeared on the stairway.

Dante: Well if it isn't my old classmate from Harvard Naraku welcome to my home.

Kanna: Naraku What kind of demons are those?

Lust: Don't insult us child we are not demons We are HOMUNCULI!

TO BE CONTINUED...

I do not own these characters or Mountain Dew if that matters.


	3. THE OLD WOMAN AND HER SINS

Screw it Im updating! Why oh why wont you review!Stupid disclaimer: I do not own fma or inuyasha

CHAPTER 3: THE OLD WOMAN AND HER SINS

Lust: We are HOMUNCULI!

After Lust said this she started cackling manically for about 8 minutes then she stopped.

Naraku: OK then. Dante are these your children?

Dante: Well in a sense. let me introduce you.

Dante: This is Lust

Lust: Bite me.

Dante: and this is Greed.

Greed: Hi im greed and everything belongs to me. If you disagree then you die.

Dante: Children come meet your new roommates.

Then 5 other people also dressed in black came into the room.

Gluttony: Can I eat them?

Kagura: Just try it fat boy.

Dante: No Gluttony. And that is Wrath

Wrath: Wanna play?

He said as he transmuted his arm into a spike.

Dante: And the last 2 Sloth and Pride are not here right now Im afraid you will have to...

Sloth: Nonsense Dante me and Pride are right here

Dante: But Sloth aren't you supposed to be WORKING!

When she said working her eye twitched a bit.

Sloth: but Dante Im just living up to the name you gave me that doesn't make any sense at all.

Greed: YES! The hag just got BURNED!

Dante: We will talk about this later. And my oldest Envy

Kagura: Is that a skirt?

Envy: YES GET OVER IT! WHY IS IT EVERY TIME I HAVE A CONVERSATION IT WINDS UP WITH SOMEONE ASKING ABOUT MY GENDER!

Lust: Because you wear a skirt and you talk like a girl and yet you claim to be a boy.

Envy: Im gonna go in my room and sulk for about an hour and then im gonna go throw darts at my Edward Elric Bullseye.

As Envy walked away to her uh his room Dante asked

Dante: So Naraku how have you been since flunking Harvard?

Naraku: Fine. how have you been since that plunger flew up your Ass.

Everybody thought there was going to be a shouting match but then

Dante: Oh Naraku you were the only man who could ever insult me like that

Naraku: You too dearest Dante.

Kagura: Wait a minute you two weren't just friends in college?

Naraku: Nope we used to go out.

Greed: Oh my god that is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard in my life everybody To the bathroom!

Then everybody went to the bathroom to vomit uncontrollably except for Dante and Naraku.

Later Naraku and co were shown to their rooms and that was how the first day ended.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N Sorry if that wasn't as funny as the first two but I had to get the plot out of the way.

Next time Sesshomaru and Scar. Also if you want to see any other characters featured in this fic include it in your reviews.


	4. BATTLE OF THE BADASS ANTIHEROS

Still few reviews but I have gotten a lot of hits so I will continue to update. so without further ado I present Chapter 4. Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned here.

CHAPTER 4

BATTLE OF THE BADASS ANTIHEROES

At Dante's mansion Naraku was just starting to get out of bed and passed Kagura in the hall.

Naraku: Kagura? I thought you would have been long gone by now considering you're free now.

Kagura: Yeah well I like it here. I've always wanted to live in a house like this.

Naraku: Whatever, where is everybody anyway?

Kagura: Sloth and Pride are at work, Greed is with his chimera friends, Lust went to party at some college frat, Dante is off talking to that zombie of hers, (A/N Im talking about Rose who wont be showing up in this fic but will be mentioned every now and then) Kanna is doing whatever Kanna does on weekends, Wrath is playing with kohaku...

At this there was a loud crash.

Kagura: I think Envy is playing video games on the TV downstairs, Oh and Gluttony is eating those demons you brought from home the other day.

Naraku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My loyal servants!

Naraku then went to stop Gluttony from eating his servants which is a story I will save for another day.

Meanwhile downstairs in the living room...

Envy: Damn you Sephiroth! I will beat you some day!

Then the doorbell rang interrupting Envy's game of Final Fantasy 7.

Envy: What now?

Then Envy answered the door and the person who was at it was Sesshomeru.

Sesshomeru: You young woman, where is Naraku I smell him.

Envy: You got a lot of nerve calling me a woman Mr. Fluffy. But yeah he is here. Naraku! Some guy wearing a fluffy who looks like a girl is here looking for you!

Sesshomeru: I do not look like a girl! And your one to talk!

Meanwhile upstairs Naraku was having a tug of war with Gluttony over a demon in his mouth. When he heard Envy's yell.

Naraku: OH CRAP HE IS HERE! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO! I know To the laundry basket!

And so Naraku rushed off to hide in the laundry basket.

Envy: So while we wait why do you want to fight Naraku.?

Sesshomeru: For revenge. And once I kill him Ill kill my brother next.

Envy's eyes then sparkled.

Envy: You hate your brother too? WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON!

Sesshomeru: What?

Envy: My brother from another mother!

Envy then hugged sesshomeru.

Sesshomeru: GET OFF OF ME! I ALREADY HAVE ONE OF THOSE AND I DON'T WANT ANOTHER!

Envy: My brother!

Wrath: Envy! Get the hell off of him!

Sesshomeru than proceeded to whack the hell out of Envy with his Tokijin.

Envy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Im going to go in my room and use Al's head as a bowling ball!

Wrath: His head isn't round enough! Oh wait he didn't hear me. Sorry about that he is just drunk all the time.

Sesshomeru: Whatever. Just tell me where Naraku is.

Wrath: Sorry you will have to wait he is hiding in the laundry basket.

Sesshomeru: Ill be back.

But before Sesshomeru could leave a black limo pulled up to the driveway and Scar came out.

Scar: Hi Wrath where's Lust?

Wrath: Lust is out at a frat party getting drunk.

Scar: Tch, I don't know why she would even bother with those guys when she could have ME! The best anime badass antihero the world has ever known!

Sesshomeru: Sorry pal but that is me.

Scar: HA! That's hilarious buddy! If that's true then where's your trademark scowl?

Sesshomeru: Always on friend. Where is your sword?

Scar: Don't need one with this tattoo.

Sesshomeru: A tattoo? What's so special about that?

Scar: This. Scar then blew up his own limo.

Wrath: That was retarded Scar. I thought you said that was a rental?

Sesshomeru: Fine then. so we do the contest?

Scar: You know it.

Jaken: Ill referee lord Sesshomeru! Said Jaken who had magically appeared from nowhere.

Sesshomeru: Jaken? I thought you were supposed to be looking after Rin?

Jaken: I was. but I get scared of the dark.

Sesshomeru: Thank god for Ah-Un. Fine you can referee.

Jaken: Yay!

And thus they went to settle the score. Meanwhile in the laundry room.

Kagura: Naraku, Sesshomeru's gone. You can come out of the basket now.

Naraku: I don't wanna.

Dante: What do you mean you don't wanna?

Naraku: It's nice in here.

Kagura: Naraku this is ridiculous. Get out of the friggin basket.

Gluttony: If he doesn't come out can I eat him?

Meanwhile...

Jaken: Let the games begin!

Sesshomeru and Scar than did their trademark poses. With Scar holding up his arm and cracking his knuckles and Sesshomeru just staring while holding his sword.

3 hours later they were still in pose form.

Jaken: Uhhhhh...

Scar:...

Sesshomeru: ...

Jaken: This is retarded even for me! There is a time for fights and a time for cool poses so get with the fight!

Scar: We're not fighting.

Jaken: WHAT THE HELL?

Sesshomeru: four things make up the ultimate badass anime antihero...

Scar: A badass weapon.

Sesshomeru: Speaking only occasionally and when you do speak make it a speech.

Scar: Trademark scowl.

Sesshomeru: And the ability to maintain a cool pose for hours at a time.

Scar: We are evenly matched in all of these things.

Sesshomeru: So unfortunately we must call this a draw.

Jaken: kay then whatever.

Sesshomeru: Come Jaken we must walk very slowly to wherever it is we're headed.

Scar: See ya.

Jaken: Well this was a waste of a day.

At midnight Naraku was still in the laundry basket.

Kagura: For cryin out loud Naraku what is so special about that basket.

Dante: That does it I'm lookin in.

Dante then opened the basket to find nothing.

Kagura, Dante, and Gluttony: WTF!

Meanwhile in Narnia...

Naraku: Another cup of tea Mr. Tumnus?

To be continued...

Wow my longest chapter so far. Want more? you probably should review then. remember FLAMES ARE WELCOME! Also I will take any ideas you may have for this story if they are good. Just so we're clear though I am a fan of Sesshomeru and if you didnt like the way I presented him Im sorry and I don't like Narnia I just thought it would be a good joke.


	5. ENVY'S GAME

This chapter is dedicated to all those who gave reviews and all those that are stuck on Final Fantasy 7 like I am.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: ENVY'S GAME

Be warned friends! For I the narrator of this strange and downright insane tale of Homunculi and demons, am about to tell one of the most abominable stories yet!

Wrath: Well don't just talk about it do it!

Shut up! Im trying to add drama and go down in history as one of the most famous narrators of all time. That's how that twilight zone guy did it! Anyway this story is so...

Lust: Gluttony do everyone a favor and eat this tard.

Gluttony: Yay Retard! They go especially well with ketchup on their feet!

Wait you cant eat me who will tell the story!

Me: Yeah Bob Im sorry but Im just going to have to let you go. People hate you and we found someone else think of this as a new opportunity.

You asshole! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gluttony: Burp!

Me: Make me proud Joe.

Uh... sure right. Anyway it all started one week before Scar and Sesshomeru had their standoff.

Envy was at Gamestop trying to find a new video game since he had beaten Super Mario about 20 times and his roommates were getting sick of the music.

Envy: Man all these new games suck! Especially the one about Elric! Oh wait here's one that has an interesting cover!

On the cover was a picture of Samus Aran from metroid but the words said Super Hoenhiem Sunshine.

Envy: What?

Then the cover slipped off revealing a picture of Hoenhiem fighting of all things a carrot.

Envy: Even he has a game! What has this world come too! Crap other than that there are no good new games out.

Then Obiwan Kenobi (old version) appeared behind Envy.

Obiwan: perhaps no new games but have you tried the old?

Envy: Oh you're that hippie who's always outside our house with that sign that says Alchemy is the Force right?

Obiwan: Im not crazy! The old is sometimes as good as the new young padawan learner.

Envy: Young what now?

Obiwan: Errrr never mind. Try that game.

Obiwan then pointed to a copy of FF7 that was bathed in a glow from the heavens.

Envy: Ok, hippies cant lie right.

Obiwan: Use the force, Use the Force.

Then Obiwan disappeared never to return to this fic.

And so Envy bought his copy and played it. And played it. And played it some more.

**1 month later**

Lust: He's been playing that thing for a month straight without stopping.

Envy: Damn it yuffie Im tired of having to bring you back! one more time and ill let you die!

Wrath: Mommy has Envy lost it?

Sloth: Honey he never had it.

Lust: Im getting tired of this. How will I ever get to watch my soaps if Envy keeps hogging the TV?

Kagura: Yeah, how will we ever find out if Ricardo marries Janet or her evil twin Janice?

Lust: Janice of course.

Kagura: No way its gotta be Janet.

Lust: Janice!

Kagura: Janet!

Lust: You little tramp!

Lust then attacked Kagura and they started fighting one another and lets just say there were no rules.

Greed: OOOOO! Catfight. (Starts to watch)

Sloth: So Pride you're the boss when Dante's not here. Why don't you tell Envy to stop playing?

Pride: Sure Ill tell him he needs to stop.

Pride then just stood there.

Sloth: When?

Pride: Ill tell him he needs to stop EVENTUALLY!

Kohaku: Your afraid of Envy aren't you Pride?

Pride: Um..I have to do something right now.

Pride then walked away to do something.

Sloth: Alright then Ill go do it.

Five minutes later Sloth returned from the living room.

Naraku: Well did you tell him?

Sloth: Well I told him to stop playing but...

Naraku: But what?

Sloth: I just didn't have the heart to do it. He looked so sad especially after he started to cry and said that that game was his only friend in the world.

Naraku: Ok anybody else?

Wrath: Don't look at me. I hate Envy. I hope he does rot away in front of that screen.

Kanna: Even Im not that crazy.

Gluttony: Envy scary!

Kohaku: I don't think I could stand seeing his pathetic look.

Naraku: Ok Kagura and Lust are still catfighting so that leaves Greed. Greed!

Greed: ...

Naraku: Greed! Snap out of it!

Greed: Shut up! Cant you see im trying to watch...

Everybody then glared at Greed.

Greed: I mean sure ill stop Envy. It will make me happy to destroy something that gives him such joy.

10 minutes later Greed returned with an expression of shock on his face.

Sloth: Well?

Greed: I went in there turned off his game and was about to smash his disc. Then he started crying but then when it didnt work... (shivers)

Naraku: What?

Greed: He turned himself into Michael Jackson.

Everyone: Gasp!

Greed: I wasnt able to smash it. Please excuse me while I have a nervous breakdown.

Greed then left the house to either have his nervous breakdown or simply wash the image away with alchohol.

Naraku: That does it Envys gone too far.we have to do the extreme now!

Wrath: What?

Naraku: There are only two people I know who are bitchy enough to destroy that game no matter what Envy does. One of them is Dante.

Kanna: And the other?

Naraku: Kikyo!

Kagura: (by now they stopped their catfight) You realize that once she does it Envy will murder her?

Naraku: I know Thats the good part. Now go get her!

And so Kagura went to fetch Kikyo from Feudal Japan and brought her to Dante's house.

Kikyo: Nice place Naraku. Let me guess your mothers?

Naraku: No my ex girlfriend's

Kikyo: Whatever you say. Of course if I do this there will be a price.

Lust: Wow she is as bitchy as Dante.

Kikyo: I heard that. Anyway my terms are one you will give me 3 million dollars, two you will let me live in his house, and three one of your vassals willbe mymagic mirror and tell me that I am prettier than Kagome.

Naraku: Yes to two. Hell no to the others.

Kikyo: Fine ill have a little chat with Envy.

So Kikyo walked in to find Envy playing his game with a crazy look in his eye.

Kikyo: Are you Envy?

Envy: Who's Envy my name is Cloud. (Transforms into Cloud)

Kikyo: Right well then time to smash the game.

Envy: WHAT!

Kikyo then started to do an Irish jig on top of Envy's playstation 2 completely destroying it.

What happend next? Well in Amestris they say, Envy became 3 times more insane that day.

Envy: YOU YOU...

Kikyo: See how little I care about your petty little possessions? And what are you going to do about it? Kill me? Im already dead.

Envy: I don't have to kill you all I have to do is insult you!

Kikyo: What?

Envy: Well bitch Naraku told us all about you. Like how your afraid of people calling you ugly.

Kikyo: I am not ugly Im way more beautiful than that Kagome.

Envy: Uhuh Ugly. And how your afraid that your boyfriend will choose Kagome. Well guess what? He will.

Kikyo: Lies! Lies!

Envy: He will because she is way nicer and SHE DOESNT WANT TO SEND HIM TO HELL!

AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST! HOW IF I SPILL WATER ON YOU YOU WILL MELT!

Kikyo: Wait what was that last one?

Envy: Die Witch!

Envy then poured a bucket of water that had magically appeared on Kikyo

Kikyo: No! Im melting! What a world! what a world!

Envy: And that is how you play the game bitch! (Spits on melted Kikyo)

Naraku: Well this is a great day, Envy's game is destroyed and Kikyo's been melted. LET'S SING EVERYBODY!

Everybody: Ding dong Kikyo's dead!

And so everybody danced and sang merrily for a whole hour.

To be continued...

* * *

Want more Kikyo bashing? Include it in your reviews. Next time: Naraku babysits Wrath

I own nothing but Bob and Joe the narrators.


	6. HOME ALONE WITH WRATH

Well I just saw the ending of Fullmetal alchemist the other night and man did it piss me off! Hopefully the movie is coming out in the US soon and it doesn't effect my story.

CHAPTER 6: HOME ALONE... WITH WRATH

It was an average day at the home of Dante and everyone was doing something. Naraku was chatting with Sloth about laundry detergent, Kagura was watching soap operas with Lust, Gluttony was trying to decide which restaurant he wanted to go to, Kikyo and Dante were drinking tea, Pride was being forced to play with the children, Greed was in the basement enjoying his water bed, and Envy just walked in and headed straight for Dante and Kikyo.

Envy: Well if it isn't the wicked bitch of the west. I thought I killed you in the last chapter.

Kikyo: You did, but the author likes me so he decided to bring me back to life.

Me: Sure lets go with that.

Envy: Why did you really do it?

Me: (whispers) To torture her why else.

Envy: But she was dead. Isn't it kind of pointless? And stop interacting with us!

Me: SILENCE! OR I SHALL MAKE YOU WEAR PANTS!

Envy: Ill be good.

Then Dante rose and went to the stairs and pulled out a big shiny megaphone and said...

Dante: Attention everyone! Attention!

Everybody just kept doing what they were doing.

Dante: NOW! OR ELSE Ill ERASE GLUTTONY'S OUROBOROS TATTOO AND MAKE HIM EAT ALL OF YOU!

Greed: Bitch...

Dante: Anyway to celebrate the end of the show I have decided to take our yearly trip to Disney world early this year.

Wrath, Kohaku, and even Kanna: DISNEY WORLD! YAY!

Dante: Except for Wrath and Naraku.

Wrath: Huh?

Dante: Wrath isn't allowed to go this year because last year he put grenades in the teacup ride and set Donald Duck on fire.

Wrath: That was a good year.

Dante: And Naraku can't go because just stepping inside such a happy place would cause him to explode in five seconds.

Naraku: Yeah but I don't want to have to babysit Wrath.

Sloth: Oh Relax Naraku All you have to do is follow 3 simple rules.

Naraku: And those are?

Sloth: One, he hates light, two never let him get wet, and three and most important of all never feed him after midnight.

Naraku: What is he a gremlin?

Sloth: Naa Im just kidding. Wrath knows how to take care of himself All you have to do is make sure he doesnt watch Tv.

Naraku: Why?

Sloth: I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MIND CONTROLLING IMAGES DISTORTING MY BABY'S MIND! DO YOU HEAR ME!

Lust: Geez Sloth you need to stop interfering in his life.

Sloth: Do you have kids Lust?

Lust: No and I don't want any.

Sloth: (says in fake nice voice) Then shut the hell up.

Dante: Everybody packed? Good. Lets roll out.

Sloth: Here are the emergency numbers.

Naraku: Police, Fire department, ambulance, Psych ward, Dr. Phil, David Letterman, Opera. Why are all these people on the list?

Sloth: Lets just say my baby is special. Have fun Wrath Mommy will miss you so much.

Wrath: Bye everybody!

And so everyone left for Disney World.

Naraku: Im going to bed Wrath. Go watch TV.

Wrath: But mommy said Im not allowed.

Naraku: Do you always listen to mommy? Do what you want just don't bother me.

And so Wrath watched TV while Naraku went to take his nap.

**5 minutes later...**

Wrath: I want it! (Jumps on bed and right on narakus stomach)

Naraku: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Wrath: I want a twirlywhosit.

Naraku: A WHAT!

Wrath: like the one on TV look.

Wrath then dragged Naraku to the TV and used Tivo to rewind it to a commercial. Then the screen went totally black and a loud obnoxious announcer voice started talking.

**Hey kids! Are you bored? Sick of life? Ready to shoot yourself just to stave off boredom? Then you better get the TWIRLYWHOSIT! Whats a twirlywhosit you ask? It's anything you want it to be! Its sunshine on a cloudy day! Its world peace! It's a rocket to the moon! So you better call this number to order your twirlywhosit for the small price of 100 dolars! Order now!**

Naraku: You have got to be kidding me with this it doesn't even show you what it looks like!

Wrath: please naraku. (halo appears on head and eyes go all sparkly)

Naraku: As America said to the metric system HELL NO!

Naraku: But I want it.

Naraku: No.

Wrath: If you don't let me have it Ill tell Sesshomeru that you were the one that stole his fluffy and spray painted Sesshomeru Sucks in red on it.

Naraku: you you wouldn't

Wrath: Wouldn't I

Naraku: Fine Ill order your stupid fake thing.

One phone call and one hour later

Wrath: Its just a box!

Naraku: What did I tell you.

Wrath: Oh well I guess I have to play with this (pulls out chainsaw). Oh Naraku.

Naraku: Oh hell.

Wrath then chased Naraku around the mansion with the chainsaw destroying countless pieces of furniture. This continued for about an hour until Wrath cornered Naraku in the kitchen while he was trying to call Opera.

Naraku: Wait Wrath! do you like dogs?

Wrath: Eh sort of they're fun to PLAY with.

Naraku: Then you have got to meet some friends of mine. (Grins evily)

To be continued...

The first part of a four part epic did you like? Next time: the plane ride to disneyworld with guest star Kimbly, and after that Naraku dumps Wrath on Inuyasha. Read and review.


End file.
